


Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow

by biteymadangelofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just to be safe, KITTENS ARE FUN, M/M, could go either way, idk yet, kinda gen, kitten!fic, kittens!, mild swears, right?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteymadangelofthelord/pseuds/biteymadangelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er. I don't quite know what this is. WIP. Adventures of Cas with a kitten? Erg.<br/>Claire wanted kitten fics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas finds a kitten...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishcollin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcollin/gifts).



Dean and Sam came into their motel room, bloody and bruised from their recent hunt: a nest of vampires, but they were exhilarated all the same, ending a rather intense game of rock, paper scissors as the stepped over the threshold onto the dark brown carpet.

            "I win!" Sam crowed, punching his fist into the air before tossing his duffel bag onto his bed and sprinting for the bathroom. Moments later, Dean heard the sound of the water running and shook his head. They had been playing for the first shower and for some reason, Sam always won.

            "Bitch!" Dean yelled through the door as he dug the salt from his bag.

            "Jerk! And you should stop using scissors so much!" Dean rolled his eyes and began salting down the doorway and windows. Can't be too careful.

            There was the telltale ruffling sound that made Dean turn.

            "Hello, Dean,"

            "'Sup Cas?" Dean asked casually, stowing the salt back in his bag and glancing over at the angel. Castiel ruffled his hair forward uncharacteristically and shrugged.

            "Nothing." Normally, Dean would have just let it go, but Cas was a shit liar.

            "What's going on?" Dean stepped closer and peered at the angel.

            "Nothing is 'going on', Dean," Cas smiled and held his arms out in the universal "i-have-nothing-to-hide" gesture. It was then that Dean heard the sound. A soft rumble.

            "What was that?"

            "I'm hungry." Cas said, his voice pitching a bit higher. _Liar._ Dean thought.

            "Since when are you ever hungry?" Dean moved closer, his head tilted in hopes of hearing and deducing what that sound was because it sure as hell wasn't Cas' stomach.

            "Now? Let's go get burgers!" Cas said reaching up with two fingers to touch Dean's forehead. Dean dodged Cas and backed away, Cas' head tilting as he stared at Dean with a hurt expression.

            "Covered in blood and guts?" Dean gestured down his body and immediately regretted it as Cas' eyes followed, lingering too long on his middle section for Dean's comfort, since he could feel the hot blue gaze through his clothing.

            "I could take care of that."

            "Nah. I want a nice hot shower. Muscles and all that." Dean waved the angel's offer off; really wanting to know what Cas was hiding.

            "I can fix that too," Cas said, moving forward, hand outstretched once more. Dean heard that noise again and dodged out of Cas' way.

            "What the hell are you hiding from me, Cas!" Dean shouted, watching as Castiel flinched and with a sigh reached into his pocket, pulling out something small, black and furry. The…thing made a loud mewling noise and Dean finally recognized it as a kitten.

            "A kitten? Seriously?"

            "Yes, Dean. It was all alone." Cas curled his other hand around the fur ball protectively.

            "Cas, buddy, you can't just pick up stray kittens. It might belong to somebody."

            "It doesn't" Cas insisted, lifting the kitten up to his chest.

            “Who’s going to take care of it?”

            "I can." Dean just looked at Cas, at the stubborn look in his eyes and turned to go bang on the bathroom door and tell Sam to hurry his girly ass up so Dean could get clean.

            "No." Dean said over his shoulder and sighed when he heard the sound of Cas' wings. The angel was apparently going to throw a temper tantrum over a _kitten._


	2. While Cas is Throwing a Hissy Fit (Haha get it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's thoughts and reactions to the kitten. Also, Cas won't answer Dean's call.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, feeling marginally better than he had before. A beer and a good night’s sleep would make things close to perfect.

Sam was out for the count, his massive limbs sprawling off the bed in all directions. Dean grinned fondly and fetched himself a beer from the cooler they carried around, popping the top and taking a huge gulp before flopping down onto his bed.

A startled yowl from somewhere under the bed made him jump right back up and grab his gun off the nightstand, cocking it and unlocking the safety as he pointed it down. He heard a shuffling sound and watched with disbelieving eyes as a fucking kitten crawled from underneath the bed—the same kitten Cas had earlier from the looks of it. Dean reset the safety on his favorite gun and laid it back on the bedside table before leaning down to scoop it up, a hiss escaping through his teeth when the little shit dug its claws into his hands and the furball looked up at him and bared its teeth, returning the hiss. Dean glared at it and carried it over to the door, pulling the chain-lock over and shoving the door open.

The kitten freaked out and scampered up his arm to sheath its claws in Dean’s shoulder, mewling loud enough to wake the whole damn hotel.

“You’ve got to go, buddy.” Dean told this kitten, reaching up with one hand to try to pry the little bugger off, but all he got was an indignant glower and the claws even further into his shoulder. Dean sighed and glanced over at his brother, who by some miracle, was still sleeping. No doubt he would find great amusement from Dean’s predicament.

“Cas! Dean whisper-yelled. “Get your feathery ass down here!” The kitten meowed at him and rubbed its face against Dean’s shoulder. _Holy shit that was cute._ Dean thought. _No! No, it was not cute._ Dean shifted, pushing the door shut again and re applying the salt line, all while the damn kitten was clinging to his shoulder for dear life.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked after a few minutes. Usually his angel was prompt when Dean called. Unless he was still mad about Dean’s rejection of the little furball that was perched oh-so-annoyingly on his shoulder. The kitten mewled again and Dean glanced over to see it staring at him. Weird. Dean supposed it could wait until morning when Dean could curse and yell at Cas to get his ass down here and get rid of it. Dean sighed and looked over to see that the cat was still looking at him intently.

“What am I going to do with you?” Dean asked the tiny cat. It meowed again and nuzzled the side of Dean’s face. Dean decided the kitten could stay for one night—he was exhausted after all—and then Dean would take the little creature somewhere safe tomorrow. The kitten toddled over and tucked itself against Dean’s ribcage, its soft snores soon vibrating against his side. The last thought Dean had before he fell asleep was wondering where the hell Cas was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on...Probably won't be a chapter for another couple of days though unless I go nuts tonight.


	3. Kittens Don't Eat Burgers

When Dean woke up, Sam was gone, but the kitten was still nestled against his side, it’s tiny chest rising and falling evenly. Dean sighed heavily, wrenching himself out of the cheap motel bed. The kitten had been pleasantly warm against him and Dean would never admit that he missed that immediately.

            “Cas!” Dean yelled at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, okay? Can you come down here?” The kitten meowed petulantly, no doubt unhappy about Dean’s loudness, but Dean ignored it, staring at the ceiling. Dean kicked the bed frame angrily when it looked like Cas was still pulling this dumb disappearing act.

            Dean regretted his harsh words to Cas, but the damn angel wasn’t answering so how could he apologize? It wasn’t really his fault anymore, Dean reasoned, if Cas was being a stuck up bastard.

            It was then that the door to their hotel room opened, and Sam’s gigantor self came through the door. Thankfully, holding two steaming cups of coffee and a small plastic bag of donuts.

            “Oh good! You’re up!” Sam said as she shouldered the door closed. “I found a case. Get this; there’s a town in Missouri—“

            “Whoa, whoa, Sammy. We _just_ finished a case. And Cas is nowhere to be found,” Dean protested before plucking the cup of coffee from Sam’s hands.

            “I know, but this is a big deal. And Cas can find us wherever we are.” Sam took a long pull from his own coffee, meeting Dean’s glower with surprised eyes.

            “No he can’t,” Dean gestured to his abdomen. “He turned us into Enochian art projects, remember?”

            “Well maybe he can’t find me,” Sam said, smirking. “But with your _profound bond_ Cas should be able to sniff you out anywhere. Plus I’m ninety-nine point nine percent sure that your rib carvings say something along the lines ‘Castiel’s. Don’t Touch. I will smite you.’ rather than any type of protection.”

            “You’re a little bitch, you know that?” Dean snapped, shaking his head.

            “And you’re a jerk,” Sam sing-songed happily, way too damn proud of himself. Dean took an angry swig of his coffee and reached for the donut bag, peering inside.

            “Plus it still doesn’t change the fact that we have a job to do and this is definitely our kind of thing.”

            Dean sighed, pulling one of the jelly donuts out of the bag. “Fine. Lay it on me. What new form of torture have the monsters of the Midwest come up with now?”

            “So this town in Missouri—the residents are disappearing at an alarming rate. Always on the first of the month in groups of seven.”

            “Weird.” Dean shuddered, taking a huge bite of his donut. He felt a nudge against his ankle and looked down to see the small black furball pawing at the leg of his jeans. He had almost forgotten about the creature to be honest.

            “What do you want, little guy?” Dean asked it. The kitten just stopped, staring up at him before glancing at Dean’s donut and meowing. “Are you hungry?” Another meow. Dean looked over at Sam, who had gotten out his laptop. Nerd.

            “What do you even feed cats?”

            “Uh…cat food?” Sam suggested without looking away from the screen, a barely concealed smile on his face. Dean threw him a disgusted glance and set his donut on a napkin, going over to the small kitchenette in their room and opening the mini fridge.

            “Last night’s burgers. Close enough,” Dean muttered, pulling the grease soaked brown paper bag out of the fridge and bringing it over to the table where he stopped short.

            The kitten had somehow gotten itself up onto the table and was munching away at Dean’s donut.

            “Hey!” Dean ran over, grabbing the kitten by the scruff of its neck. “No,” he scolded. His donut was trashed now. Damn cat. It meowed softly, eyes wide in the face of Dean’s anger.

            “What are we going to do with him?” Dean asked Sam.

            “Keep it until Cas gets back?”

            “Hell no! I am not taking care of Cas’ pet!” Dean refused. Just on principle. The bastard couldn’t be bothered to answer Dean, he could take care of his own damn cat.

            “Do you really want to piss Cas off?” Sam glanced at Dean over the top of his laptop, expression skeptical. “I mean, heavenly wrath and all that?” The kitten meowed again, seeming to be in agreement with Sam.

            “You hush!” Dean sat the kitten down on his chair, unwrapping one of the dollar burgers he hadn’t been able to force down last night. He sat the wrapper in front of the kitten. “Bon appéit.” The kitten looked up at him and—what? The kitten had rolled his eyes. There was no way Dean had imagined that! The kitten was nibbling at the bit of hamburger that stuck out from the bun, shoving at the bread with its nose.

            “Fine,” Dean grumbled. “We’ll keep it for awhile.” Sam just smiled. “But I’m throwing it out on the side of the road if it does anything to my Baby.” Dean warned, casting a glance at the munching kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this is going to update to be honest. :/


	4. Kittens and Archangels Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vistor appears, dropping seemingly random clues. Dean loves his car more than is healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel in this chapter if you squint REALLY REALLY hard.

The Impala was rolling nicely down I-70 and Dean was in a good mood; Metallica was blaring from the speakers and even Sam had discarded his bitch face in favor of singing along to “Enter Sandman”. Yeah, Dean knew it was that one Metallica song everyone knew: the Don’t Stop Believin’ of Metallica, but dammit, he liked the song. Hell, even the cat was singing along…in it’s own cat-like way.

            Things were going well. That is, until a certain obnoxious someone decided to appear in the back seat, causing Dean to swerve into the other lane, almost hitting a 2012 Chevy Impala. Blasphemous, in Dean’s opinion; an abomination before the Lord.

            Dean snickered at his joke before swearing loudly,

            “Dammit, Gabriel!” Dean flipped off the owner of the abomination as they accelerated past him. Shitty car.

            “’Sup, Dean-o?”

            “Trying to drive here, just in case you hadn’t noticed.”

            “I did.” Gabriel grinned, snapping his fingers and biting into the cupcake that appeared in his hand. “Huvv jooo noticed awyfing?” Gabriel asked, his full mouth distorting the words.

            “What?” Sam asked, his expression disgusted.

            “Hiya Samsquatch!” Another snap of his fingers and “Heat of the Moment” began playing on the radio. Sam slammed his hand against the stereo’s power switch, turning in his seat to glower at the archangel.

            “No.”

            “Aww come on, Sammy! Live a little!” Gabriel winked at Sam.

            “What the hell do you want? And what do you mean ‘did we notice anything?’” Dean snapped, looking at the archangel in the rearview mirror. Gabriel just ignored him, snatching up the kitten with obvious glee.

            “What a cute little kitty!” He shouted into its face. The small cat yowled and dug his claws into Gabriel’s hand. “Ouch. You’re going to pay for that later.” Gabriel tossed the kitten lightly to the side, causing the small creature to let out a plaintive mewl. Dean laughed uproariously. The kitten was growing on him, after all. It had sass.

            “Anyways looks like you haven’t noticed a damn thing! Just wondering. Laters,” Gabriel saluted Dean in the mirror and with a rush of wind and the sound of flapping wings, disappeared.

            “What the hell was that?” Dean asked as Sam reached into the backseat to soothe the disgruntled kitten.

            “No idea, but the little guy didn’t seem to like him _at all._ ” Dean nodded, turning the Metallica back up, wondering over the cryptic conversation. What hadn’t he noticed?

Dean suddenly felt very nervous. What kind of trick was that asshole playing now?

            Unable to answer his own question, Dean drove on, not really paying much attention until the kitten nudged his thigh.

            “What?” He asked. The kitten only nuzzled his leg and meowed softly. “Okay. Weird, but er…thanks?” Another meow and the kitten jumped back into Sam’s seat, settling on his lap, flicking his tiny black tail back and forth.

            “Dude, are you talking to the kitten?”

            “Yes, Sam. Now shut up. I have to navigate these screwy exits. Kansas City sucks.” Dean leaned forward, squinting. Honestly. How poorly could they have constructed this damn thing?

            A few hours after midnight, they pulled into Hallsville and found directions to the usual interchangeable shitty motel and checked in.

            As Dean was fetching the kitten from the backseat, he noticed in the glow from the overhead light, that there were puncture marks in the seat.

            “Dammit!” Dean glared at the kitten, who looked down, seeming almost ashamed. Good! He should be.

            “What now, Dean?” Sam popped around from the back of the car, his shoulders laden with their duffle bags.

            “The fucking cat put holes in my fucking seat!”

            “Calm down. It’s easily repairable.”

            “That’s not the point, Sam! I put a lot of work into this car and I won’t have it messed up by an oversized rodent!”

            “Actually, there are rats bigger than that kitten,” Sam pointed out. Dean had to concede that he had a point. The kitten was abnormally small. “And you seemed okay earlier today.”

            “That was before the damn thing tried to ruin my car!”

            “It was probably when Gabriel threw him. He was pretty worked up.”

            “He’s going tonight, Sam. I won’t let him fuck up my car.”

            “That’s cruel and you know it, Dean! You can’t just take him miles and miles away from his original home and leave him all alone! He’ll die.”

            “What?! But you—“ Dean blustered. “You told me—Cas would be—Ugh!” Dean groane, throwing his hands in the air. “I hate you.” Dean told both Sam and the kitten as he scooped it up. “I hate you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to continue this, I don't know when, but I will.


End file.
